U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,418;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,783;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,615;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,647;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,417;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,420.